fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Kagami No Miko
Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Gaiden:Kagami no Miko (lit. : The Mysterious Play Story of Genbu : Mirror Priestess) is the 1st Fushigi Yuugi video game. The story simply revolves about Takiko Okuda helping a normal high-school named Kobayashi Mariko along with her warriors to return to her won world after being whisked away into The Universe of the Four gods along with her friend through a mirror. Battle System Based on the original manga, the story is about a young girl experiencing a time-shifting incident. The game is simply conversation but a battle system is presented where two shiny spheres rotates around a ring. Locations on the ring indicate the cue points on which to tap in order to trigger a sword strike by one of Mariko's allies. Botch the cues and suffer from missed chances as well as the thunder from retailiatory attacks. The battle can be fought on any of the characters at the player's choice. This alsoallows the player to be able to fight Uruki (Rimudo) as a man or woman. A "y", "x", "a", and "b" will appear below. When the orb is on the player's side, hit "B" only when he/she has a mini-circle. It will help fill up the bar in "A". When the enemy has mini-orbs on their side, press "X" to cause damage on their HP. Press "B" on the side, and try to fill up the "A"s in the bar. Press "A" when the screen flashes. This will land a critical hit on the enemy. Game Menu and Character System The game menu allows you to play a fresh, new game, and a "continue" option is also available where you can continue from where you started off. "Save" option will be introduced as well, where the player can stop the game anytime. To save, the player must tap "A" on the top bar of the second character. Then the next thing to do is press "A" on the second box. Press "A" on a file normally starting out for the first time playing they will be blank. Choose the first option then hit "A" again. Choose the highlighted box then click "A". The other choice will reset the cartridge. To go back to your game prss "B". There is also another option when you can view the Drama CD and other bonus packages. This is where the player can choose a character to play, and the route (the red bar on each character) will increase depending on how much you play him. The most powerful playable characters are Tomite's and Hikitsu's. To choose a route, press "A" on the character or guy of your choice then press "B" at the bottom of the screen. Depending on which character's route you choose, the story alters. The story will also depend on the player's choices depending on where you decide to go or what you decide to do. There are also some battles where the player can choose if he/she wants to fight or not. If he wants to fight, he will hit #1. If not, he will hit #2. Story The game opens in the real world. There are many introductions in Mariko's and Takumi's house, so they go to an old antique shop. This is where they find the mirror that takes them in the book. The screen will turn black, and they find themselves in a tunnel or cave. They ask each other about it but neither seems to know what is going on. Mariko decides to look at the mirror for clues and explore the cave, but A black-haired girl is reflected in the mirror instead. Suddenly a blue light comes out of the mirror and the screen turns black once again. After a few moments the screen will turn white as Takumi screams out and asks Mariko if she's okay. Now they find themselves in a dry, desolate place. While they talk they will see a hooded boy who is really a member of the Kutou Special Taskforce. The soldier implies that the two friends are from the Genbu crew and starts to get angry. Takumi and Mariko are confused, which left Takumi to say no. After an argument the player will meet Uruki. Uruki will ask who they are and where they're from since their clothes are different. The screen will turn black again and opens in a forest. Uruki introduces himself and tells them about the forest. As they talk, Tomite appears. He barely greets them and rudely speaks out "what are these". Tomite calls Takiko, and Takiko appears alongside Uruki. They too, are confused about what's happened, so they talk and ask questions. They will talk longer. Hikitsu also appears, who explains the matter longer as they go in deeper into the forest. He concludes that Mariko and Takumi are from a completely different world. Takiko tells the friends of her quest. The sun is setting and they decide to help each other. After that Uruki leads them to a cave, probably to rest, but they talk longer as it completely goes dark. The Character Menu will be introduced so the storyline will change per character. Takiko's group will now arrive in a village, identical to the Ha Tribe's houses. Villagers will come and ask about them, but Takiko fills in. Dialouge will follow; then they will see a map of Hokkan or the village. They leave if Tomite's route is followed, a forest will appear, with three soldiers who are seemingly members of the taskforce. Shigi and Shura will appear. The player will choose if he/she wants to fight. If he/she chose to fight, a battle will trigger. After the battle, Shigi and Shura will join the group. If the character is playing Tomite, and when the player chooses #1, this will trigger a cutscene between Mariko and Tomite. Similar to the first boy seen in the first parts of the game, hooded men will apprehend Takumi, though he resists. The group will quarrel and talk. Gallery specialeditiongkgame.jpg|Special Edition Cover standard587.jpg|Limited Edition Cover FYGKG13.jpg game2.png|The Game Menu. tomite_grab_mariko.jpg|Tomite and Mariko See also Suzaku Ibun Navigation Category:Games